bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
AirKor
is Dharak's Battle Gear and it belongs to Emperor Barodius. It is unknown if it is related to JetKor in any way. Information Description Airkor consists of attachable wings that allow a Bakugan to fly at supersonic speed. The wings rotation allows the Bakugan wearing it to hover in the air. It is made of dense metal, that can sustain multiple blows. AirKor can discharge giant energy bolts to defeat it's opponents. A large number of bright light balls will come out and surround Dharak when he uses his abilities. The lights become the weapon, which protects Dharak as well as energy shots, which blast the opponents. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 52, it helped Dharak defeat a lot of Bakugan from Neathia in a war with Strikeflier, Krakix, Lumagrowl, Sabator and Lythirus. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Episode 21, it helped Dharak defeat Sabator in Gundalia and transported Nurzak and Sabator between dimensions. In episode 24, Barodius used Airkor when Dharak was combined with the Colossus pieces showing that Battle Gear can be played even with the Colossus Bakugan. (This is impossible with the game dharak colossus because the part that holds the tail of Exokor keeps Dharak's tail up and it needs to be down to use most battle gear on Dharak.) In episode 31, it helped Dharak defeat Blitz Dragonoid's Battle Gear (Axator Gear) but was unable to defeat Blitz Dragonoid and it was defeated later in the battle. Ability Cards * Airkor Zayin: Game A Gold Airkor has 50 Gs, a Silver Airkor has 70 Gs, and a Copper Airkor has 60 Gs. A set 2 Gold Airkor has 70 Gs. Deluxe Copper Airkor has 120 Gs. Deluxe Gold Airkor has 110 Gs. Its closed form is similar to Terrorcrest. ; Reference Ability Cards * Ventus Effect: If your opponent plays an Ability Card, flip a coin. If heads the Ability Card has no effect. * Subterra Effect: If your enemy's Gate Card bonus is 100 more than yours then they get no bonus. Bakugan Dimensions Special Move: Divebomb. Light attack; move forward Gold: Agility/Willpower Silver: Strength/Agility Trivia *Airkor is the only Battle Gear with an AoE (Area of Effect). *It's unknown if it has anything in common with Jetkor except for 'Kor', in the name. *The Airkor Zayin ability is like an atomic bomb explosion. *Airkor, along with Razoid and Battle Turbine, were the only 3 Twelve Orders Battle Gear that did not show anything higher than a Level 1 Battle Gear Ability. *AirKor looks similar to Vibrava's wings(Pokemon). Gallery Anime Airkor_closed.png|AirKor in Gear Form Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.07.32 AM.png|AirKor equipping to Dharak in Ball Form Airkorcollosus24.jpg|AirKor equipped with Dharak Colossus Dharak and Airkor.jpg|Darhark and Airkor about to use Thunder Probe Dharak1.PNG|Dharak and AirKoor appearing in Fabia's Message, being watched by Professor Clay dharax.jpg|AirKor on Dharak using AirKor Zayin in Fabia's Message, being watched by Professor Clay Airkor Sayin.jpg|AirKor using AirKor Zayin Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.08.00 AM.png|AirKor on Dharak Dharakairkorx.jpg|Dharak equipped with AirKor in Bakugan Form Game File:IMG 3964.jpg|Prototype Gold Airkor File:Ac695e4e.jpg|Packaged AirKor File:Silver_AirKor.jpg|Silver AirKor File:DeluxeAirKor.png|Deluxe Silver AirKor File:DeluxeAirKor1.png|Deluxe Copper AirKor File:IMG_3981.jpg|Deluxe Copper AirKor File:0218001155.jpg|Airkor combined with Dharak File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|Gold Airkor combined with Darkus Dharak Takara0 0-img600x399-1274592409nopt0v78968.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak equipped with AirKor arkr.jpg|AirKor's Reference Card Picture 145.png|Deluxe Gold AirKor 185529.jpg|Deluxe Copper AirKor HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (65).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (64).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (63).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (61).JPG T1t0x8XdlmXXcKo4U8 100703.jpg 310x310.jpg Others File:Dharakattachairkor.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak, on commercial Gold Airkor.JPG|Bakugan Dimensions Gold AirKor File:Rubanoid_VS_Ingram.jpg Airkor.png Airkor.PNG|Airkor on the "Lvl Up" Screen Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Weapons Category:Gundalian Bakugan